harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlyn reveals Erica's marriage
In this episode, Caitlyn reveals Erica's hidden marriage to the family! Scene One: Erica's apartment. We pick up the argument from last episode here. Caitlyn reveals that she knows about Erica's marriage to Nigel Percival-Bennett. CAITLYN: You then DENY that you were married to Nigel? ERICA: I am not going to deny it, but I won't admit it either. CAITLYN: You don't have to admit it, whether you like it or not, you JUST admitted it! ERICA: Bitch! You aren't going to tell the family ANYTHING! CAITLYN: Oh you bet I am! ERICA: I am your cousin! CAITLYN: So was Chris my second cousin, and you had Nigel kill him on YOUR orders! ERICA: Isn't what I want mattered here? CAITLYN: My GOD, Erica! You are twisted! ERICA: Don't you DARE say that to me! CAITLYN: And why should I be silent? ERICA: Because I am going to get what I want! CAITLYN: Not this time, Erica. Because this vendetta against the family is going to stop and it will stop right now! (Caitlyn glares at Erica) Scene Two: Harper Mansion, later that morning. Shawn Hartselle is trying to talk to the family, but they are giving him a hostile look. DYLAN (coldly): What do YOU want, Hartselle? Your puppet master let you off for a while? SHAWN: I asked for that. ANYSSA: Of course you did. Especially after the contemptible thing you did to my cousin! SHAWN: I am sorry. ALEX: Really sorry? Or sorry that you were caught? SHAWN: At first, that I was caught, but I finally realized what I did to her was wrong. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't have it. ANYSSA: I see. Do you really think that would stand up in court? And don't forget, Dylan and I are both lawyers. SHAWN: I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. DYLAN: All right then. We will listen to what you have to say. But if we find out that you lied, then you will find out what the Harper wrath feels like. (Dylan and Anyssa glare at Shawn) Scene Three: Mass. General. Abby is in Rosemary's room. So is Stephanie. ABBY: Well, your prognosis is good. You're healing nicely from the c-section. ROSEMARY: Now, I am afraid that I will NEVER be able to have kids. ABBY: I know you're scared of that. ROSEMARY: Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever get through this. STEPHANIE: You will, girlfriend, I am sure of that. ABBY: Stephanie's right. I have an idea that may help. Have you thought of having some grief counseling? ROSEMARY: I'm not crazy am I? STEPHANIE: No, you're not crazy, Rosie. ABBY: I think you're the sanest person I know; but you have gone through a trauma that nobody should ever have had to go through. Maybe talking with someone will help. ROSEMARY: Will my privacy be assured? You know how Erica is and what she is capable of. ABBY: You leave that to me. If Erica interferes, in ANY way, then she will be in serious trouble. STEPHANIE: And when I get my hands on that despicable aunt of your's, she won't know what hit her. ABBY: Would you prefer a male counselor, or a female? ROSEMARY: Definitely a female. (Abby, Rosemary and Stephanie laugh) Scene Four: Logan Airport. Vivienne and Eric is waiting for someone at the security gate. VIVIENNE: I don't know where that uncle of your's is, Eric. ERIC: I wonder. (Just then, Mike Whitfield is coming down the hall to where Vivienne and Eric are) VIVIENNE: Mike, you look WONDERFUL! ERIC: Uncle Mike. Wow, this will be fun. I have an uncle named Mike and my adopted father will be named Michael. MIKE: Sounds like it will be. Where's your mother? VIVIENNE: Wendy is still at the hospital. She and Michael are there with Rosemary. MIKE: What are you going to do about it, Eric? How are you going to deal with Michael? ERIC: I have thought it through. And I know I'm not adopted yet, but I want to call him Dad. Since I never knew Dane as my father. MIKE: I think he would like that. VIVIENNE: I agree. (Eric, Mike and Vivienne go to the baggage claim.) Scene Five: Harper Den. Patricia is talking to Shawn. PATRICIA: Now, Mr. Hartselle, I want you give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off this estate? SHAWN: I want to apologize. PATRICIA: I am only entertaining you because Dylan and Anyssa believe that you have something to tell me, and I am going to give you that opportunity. SHAWN: I tried to put a stop to Erica's scheming. PATRICIA: You DID? SHAWN: I sensed that she was going too far, especially with this vendetta against Rosemary. PATRICIA: The letters weren't your idea? SHAWN: No, those were Erica's idea, I am admitting my part in this whole mess. PATRICIA: I see. You are doing this of your own choosing? SHAWN: Yes, I quit working with her. PATRICIA: What do you have planned? SHAWN: I am going to sell her out. I need the family's help. PATRICIA: All right, I can see what she has done has done to you, and you are not a bad person. Dylan and Anyssa seem to think so too. We'll help you. (Patricia and Shawn smile at the idea of bringing Erica down) (Voice of Tom Degnan: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Massachusetts General Hospital. Abby is talking with Michael and Wendy. ABBY: Don't worry, Michael. Rose is making good progress. We just have to assure that she maintains that progress. WENDY: How do you propose we do that? ABBY: I talked it over with her, and she is going to go into some grief counseling to mourn her baby. MICHAEL: That is a good idea. I know she has Mark and she wants to talk to him about it. ABBY: He is too close to the problem. I am going to find a female counselor for Rose to talk to. MICHAEL: Who will you go through? ABBY: We just hired a new head of Psychiatry here at the hospital. I believe you know him, both of you. WENDY: Who is he? ABBY: Michael Whitfield. MICHAEL: I do know him. He was a psychiatrist when we all lived in Smythewood, Pennsylvania. WENDY: I thought he was living in California? ABBY: He left his position as chief of staff in Gordon Bay, California; and he's on his way here. WENDY: That is impressive. (Wendy and Michael are pleased) Scene Seven: Aaron and Adam's home. Amy is visiting her old friends. AMY: I love what you did to the house. AARON: Alex and Dylan helped us out. AMY: Where is Adam? AARON: He's changing Rebecca. (enter Adam with baby Rebecca) AMY: Awwww, look at the sweet girl. ADAM: You want to hold her, Ame? AMY: Are you sure I am ready to do that? After the miscarriage. AARON: We'll be right here, Ame. No worries. (Amy gently takes Rebecca in her arms.) ADAM: See, she is taking to you all right, Amy. (Enter Astrid) ASTRID: Hi, Amy. What is going on? AMY: Came to see you all. ASTRID: I talked with Michael. Rose is getting on better. ADAM: That is wonderful news. AARON: Yes, it is. (The four are relieved about Rosemary's turning the corner.) Scene Eight: Rosemary's room at the hospital. MARK: That is great news, honey. You're going to be fine. STEPHANIE: That is indeed the case. MARK: I am going to get some water, you want something? ROSEMARY: I am still going to be eating here soon. MARK: Ok, darling. (Mark goes out to talk with Michael and Wendy) STEPHANIE: I have an idea for you. ROSEMARY: What? STEPHANIE: Once you're out of here, I talked with Mark, and we're going to SHOP; SHOP, SHOP, like we used to when we were kids. ROSEMARY: That is a GOOD idea! STEPHANIE: I am glad that you are smiling again. I missed that, sweetie. ROSEMARY: I missed you too, Stephanie. (Stephanie hugs her best friend.) Scene Nine: Harper mansion. DYLAN: Ok, Shawn. My aunt is convinced of your sincerity and so are we. What is it you want to do? SHAWN: Erica needs to be punished severely for what she is doing. She has tried to take Maggie Harper from her mother; and now what she did to Rosemary. She has to be stopped, at all costs! ANYSSA: We agree with you, Shawn. SHAWN: We have no plan however. PATRICIA: You don't worry about that. SHAWN: How? PATRICIA: I am the head of this family, and Erica is under my jurisdiction. SHAWN: I am going to turn myself in and admit my complicity with what happened to your great niece. PATRICIA: No, Shawn. You're not going to take the sword for something that Erica set in motion. SHAWN: That doesn't excuse me for following orders that were criminal in nature! PATRICIA: We will protect you from any criminal repercussions, you have my word on that. (Shawn is relieved, and Patricia and the family set up a plan to bring Erica down) Scene Ten: Erica's Apartment. ERICA: Oh, really? And what, pray tell, do you plan on doing to stop me? CAITLYN: I am going to tell you once, and once only, Erica. If you do NOT stop harassing Rosemary and Hannah, I am going to tell the ENTIRE family about your marriage to Nigel. Believe me, Erica, what they have done to you by disowning you so far, will be MILD, compared to what they WILL do to you when I tell them all that you have been lying all these years about your marriage. ERICA: Your threats mean nothing. CAITLYN: Listen to me, Erica! You know full well that I don't make idle threats! ERICA: We're blood! CAITLYN: Blood or no blood, 'cousin', if you don't leave Hannah and Rosemary alone, I will spill it to the family what you are. A lying scheming little nothing! And they will throw you out of the family for GOOD! (Erica is stunned at how determined Caitlyn is) (Voice of Josh Quong Tart: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...) MICHAEL (to Rosemary): Ready to go home? CLIFF (to Patricia): You have the Atkinson money at your disposal. CAITLYN (to the family): I found out something about Erica, and you all want to know what it is Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes